We Belong Together
by kumikoTakahashi
Summary: [AxC] This is my 2nd athcag oneshots. Athrun is getting marry to Mia? Does he really love Mia? Will he come back to Cagalli?


We Belong Together

Kumiko: Yup this is my 2nd one-shot Cagalli/Athrun fanfic. I DO NOT own Gundam seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Please R&R. Enjoy.

**Song**

"writing"- speech

'writing'- thoughts

_Writing- past memories_

**I didn't mean it**

**When I said I didn't love you, so**

**I should have held on tight**

**I never shoulda let you go**

**I didn't know nothing**

**I was stupid, I was foolish**

**I was lying to myself**

**I could not fathom that I would ever**

**Be without your love**

**Never imagined I'd be**

**Sitting here beside myself**

**Cause I didn't know you**

**Cause I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything**

**I never felt**

"_Cagalli, I can't love you! I just can't" yelled Athrun, holding back his tears. _

"_Why?" whispered Cagalli, tears pouring down her eyes. _

"_I just can't. I am from ZAFT and I have to do everything I can for my people to stay happy. They don't want me to marry a NATURAL" said Athrun, trying to sound as cold as he can. But deep in his heart he loved Cagalli so very much, he didn't want to leave her. _

"_But…but…I thought we said that we'll be with each other to the end…and you said it didn't matter if I am a NATURAL or not" said Cagalli, now choking from the crying. _

"_Look, that was in the past. Forget what I've said" with that Athrun left slamming the door. He stood outside crying. "Please forgive me Cagalli"._

**The feeling that I'm feeling**

**Now that I don't hear your voice**

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**

**Cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh, what I wouldn't give**

**To have you lying by my side**

**Right here, cause baby**

**(We belong together)**

"Do you Mia Campbell, take Athrun Zala to be your lawful wed husband through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" asked the Father of the Church.

"I do." replied Mia, smiling.

"Do you Athrun Zala, take Mia Campbell to be your lawful wed wife through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" the Father asked Athrun.

Athrun looked at Mia, then to his father who was sitting in the audience, looking at him. He can't say it. He loved Cagalli, he never would want to leave her. "I'm sorry…but I cant marry you, Mia. I don't love you! I have deep feelings for someone else. I invited her today, however she didn't come. She hates me now, and I can't hate her. I have to go now" said Athrun running out of the church.

"ATHRUN ZALA GET BACK HERE!" yelled his father, Patrick. However, his son merely ignored him. He ran past Lacus and Kira.

"He's going for Cagalli." said Lacus softly.

"Yes, I know. He still loves her so very much." replied Kira. Athrun ran into the rain and got to his car.

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby, please**

**Cause we belong together**

**Who else am I gon' lean on**

**When times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh, baby baby, we belong together**

Cagalli lay on her bed. Her eyes were red from all the crying. "He's never going to come back." whispered Cagalli, new packs of tears now ran down her eyes. 'Why Athrun, why? You told me that you loved me. But why' thought Cagalli. She smiled bitterly 'so this is the day you got married to that Lacus wannabe and the day when I completely vanished from your life forever. Good-bye Ahtrun Zala' thought Cagalli.

**I can't sleep at night**

**When you are on my mind**

**Bobby Womack's on the radio**

**Saying to me**

**"If you think you're lonely now"**

**Wait a minute**

**This is too deep (too deep)**

**I gotta change the station**

**So I turn the dial**

**Trying to catch a break**

**And then I hear Babyface**

**"I only think of you"**

**And it's breaking my heart**

**I'm trying to keep it together**

**But I'm falling apart**

"_Athrun! You have to marry Mia!" yelled Patrick Zala. _

"_I won't marry her! You know I love Cagalli." said Athrun fighting back. _

"_You were suppose to marry Lacus. But she ran off with that stupid traitor Kira." replied Patrick coldly. _

"_Don't you ever call Kira a traitor!" Athrun said. _

"_I say what ever I want! The people of PLANTS are mad…furious that you are not marrying Lacus. So you have to marry Mia, so they will think that you married Lacus." said Patrick, not caring what so ever that his son loves someone else._

**I'm feeling all out of my element**

**I'm throwing things, crying**

**Trying to figure out**

**Where the hell I went wrong**

**The pain reflected in this song**

**It ain't even half of what**

**I'm feeling inside**

**I need you**

**Need you back in my life, baby**

Athrun finally got to Cagalli's house. He ran to the door. To his surprise, the door wasn't locked. He walked in and went up to Cagalli's room. He knocked. "Who is it?" came a faint voice behind the door.

"Cagalli, it's me, Athrun."

"What the hell you want?" yelled Cagalli.

"Please open up" begged Athrun. When the door opened, he felt a slap across his face.

"What the hell you want? You tore my heart into millions of pieces and now you come back to my life?" yelled Cagalli, giving Athrun another slap on his face.

"Cagalli, you have every right to hate me. But please, let me explain everything to you." said Athrun, now crying freely.

"What is there to explain?" said Cagalli, who slammed the door. But Athrun stopped it from closing with his feet.

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby, please**

**Cause we belong together**

**Who else am I gon' lean on**

**When times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby**

"Can't you just-" Cagalli was cut off because her lips were covered by Athrun's.

Athrun broke the kiss. "Please…hear me out." whispered Athrun. Athrun then explained the whole thing. Cagalli now was crying and so was Athrun. "So can you forgive me?" asked Athrun with guilt in his voice.

**When you left I lost a part of me **

**It's still so hard to believe **

**Come back baby, please **

**Cause we belong together **

**Who am I gonna lean on **

**When times get rough **

**Who's gonna talk to me**

**Till the sun comes up **

**Who's gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby, baby**

**We belong together**

"Dammit, you know I will forgive you." said Cagalli, smiling.

"I got one more question for you" said Athrun, smirking. "Will you merry me?" Athrun said bending down.

"But what about your father?" asked Cagalli.

"I don't care, I love you" replied Athrun giving Cagalli a warm smile.

"Yes, I will Athrun" said Cagalli, hugging Athrun.

"I never asked Mia to marry me. My father said it for me. So the old man is asking her to marry him" joked Athrun. This made her giggle. They looked into each other eyes. Then Athrun pulled Cagalli close and kissed her. They broke the kiss. Cagalli yawned and Athrun took note of that. He then picked her up bridal style and carries her to her bed. He then went on the bed with her.

Still holding her in his arms, he heard Cagalli say, "I love you". Athrun pulled her closer.

"Yes, I love you too. We belong together." replied Athrun, placing a kiss on Cagalli's forehead. With that both of them slept into a world of dreams.

Little did they know, Kira and Lacus saw the whole thing. "Good thing we unlock the door for Athrun to come in" Lacus said softly.

"Yeah, now it's our turn to go to bed and sleep." said Kira taking Lacus' hand and pulling her to his room.

Kumiko: Bwhahahah weeeeeeeeeeeee done. What you think? LOL. Plz review. My other fanfic will be done soon.


End file.
